


Meek and Mild

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss has changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meek and Mild

They live in a time where gentle manners and being meek and mild would kill her. All the same Clove missed when she used to be free to be gentle and sweet. She misses being able to be like Katniss. Katniss is meek but determined and when Katniss plays innocent people believe her. Katniss smiles as Clove emerges from the woods, she looks tense, she's shaking, she had been coy and yet... Katniss likes her. Clove is a determined and fierce girl, not in the slightest bit meek and yet Katniss can see she misses being allowed to be a child. 

Katniss had smiled and leant closer, stealing a kiss when Clove settles at the fireside. She might not be a career girl, a career tribute and yet Clove can't help but see why Glimmer brought her into the group. This is the first year a group can win, be they girls or boys, whoever has survived. Katniss is one of the strongest girls, she brings Rue with her and yet... and yet she had Clove always by her side. She had been with Glimmer too. Glimmer was gone now and Katniss had been meek for days after, crying bitterly. Now though she is tough, gone is the sweet, meek girl who loved well.


End file.
